Every colour under the sun
by Ice Is Nice
Summary: It takes many proposals, heartache and a blunt conversation from a stranger until Hinata Hyuga finally realises that her knight in shining armour is just a man asking her to give him a chance.
1. Every colour under the sun

**Author note: A medium length three-shot that simply needed to be written, although I can't give a very detailed summary without giving the story away the one thing that I can share is this chapter is not in chronological order which might seem confusing now but you'll understand once you start reading. **

**Disclaimer/Warning: This is an AU and I do not own any of the characters/settings/anything that you recognise. Also any indecent/offensive comments will be removed and reported.**

* * *

**Every colour under the sun**

The first proposal that Hinata receives is when she is barely five years old, she is with Kiba playing in the sun while Akamaru runs along snapping at their heels.

It is a spur of the moment decision for the young Inuzuka but he asks anyway with his usual brashness while Hinata turns an interesting shade of red—it is so unexpected, so out of the blue she thinks with evident embarrassment.

Speechless and knowing that her friend is expecting an answer Hinata does the first thing that pops in her mind, she runs as fast as her small legs could carry her. Akamaru barks behind her while the wind blows sharply against her white frock but she doesn't stop not even when her sides are aching and her feet are sore.

Kiba attempts to call after her but then decides against it, he pulls out a sticky jelly Haribo shaped in the form of a ring. He had been saving it to give to her but he knows deep down that there is no use after all how could he possibly compete with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Hinata looks down at a blonde haired boy kneeling in front of her with a glistening diamond ring gleaming from the blue velvet box and her heart skips a beat.

Everything feels so wrong

"So do you think that was convincing Hinata?" Hinata nods while she carries on munching away on her sandwich, desperately hoping that he would not be able to see the pain on her face.

"I don't know maybe I should try it again after all I want it to be perfect when I say it for real," _for real _those words slice into her heart but her smile doesn't break not even for a second.

So as Naruto once again kneels down to repeat the words that Hinata had been dreaming that he would one day say to her she pretends if only for half an hour on a Sunday afternoon that her dream has finally come true.

* * *

Of all the people that Hinata didn't expect to hear those words from it would be Shino Aburame, she had always perceived him as a brother and thought that the feeling was mutual but here he is standing front of her saying things that simply didn't make sense.

Hinata looks around his unusual room, it is dark and filled with bugs of every nature and for the first time Hinata feels uncomfortable being in his room. She looks at stoic Shino and wishes that for once she could read his facial expression but as usual it is blank as ever, frustration bubbles dangerously at the forefront of her mind while she waits for him to explain.

When he says nothing Hinata walks away in an uncharacteristic fit of anger. After finally calming down she couldn't help but think how unlike each other they have been acting especially Shino, his selfishness stuns Hinata. How could he ask her such a thing when he knows that today is about Kiba, after months of preparing they had finally watched their childhood best friend tie the knot and now barely a couple of hours later he is asking her to marry him.

In what universe did he think that such a thing would be appropriate or even possible? Hinata is beside herself trying to understand until realisation hits her hard—with such force that she is left feeling ridiculous and grateful towards her friend.

When Naruto married Sakura Shino assumed that Hinata would finally accept Kiba but when things didn't go exactly the way he planned and fearing that she would be forced to be with someone her father had arranged he panicked, hoping that even though neither had any feelings towards the other at least their marriage would be one of understanding.

So she finds herself walking back to his room feeling incredibly ashamed that after so many years that she has known him she should have spotted his plan right from the beginning.

* * *

Although a claimed genius Shikamaru Nara loves simplicity and that is evident through his dreams of the future. Unlike other men his age he wanted nothing more than to settle down with a decent woman. Which is much easier said than done, so compared to the rambunctious, shallow gold-diggers that swarmed around him Hinata Hyuga is truly a diamond in the rough he thinks.

He meets her for the first time at a wedding of a mutual friend and the first thing that he notices about her is the utter sadness etched across her face yet she holds herself with such strong composure that a strong desire to ask about her overwhelms him.

When he learns that this is the wedding of the man she loves and she isn't the bride he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of admiration towards her.

That night he doesn't talk to her instead he leaves with a name. A couple of months later he plucks up the courage to finally contact Kiba to ask more about her. As soon as he mentions her name the animal lover teases the Nara mercilessly until he finally lets it slip he is interested in marrying her.

Kiba promises to ask and for the rest of the week all Shikamaru does is stare at the telephone until it finally rings. As soon as he hears the slightly odd tone to the normally enthusiastic voice of the Inuzuka he knows that he is too late.

She is already married

* * *

As talks of finding Hinata a suitable suitor in the Hyuga household became more heated by each passing day Neiji does the first thing that any good cousin would do in a situation like this, he calls the best guy he knows.

With Naruto Uzumaki now out of the picture Neiji knows that his cousin wouldn't even hear another man's name but she has to move on before his uncle forced her into marriage based solely on business benefits.

Rock Lee although is weird, not really easy on the eyes and still lives with their Karate mentor is someone Neiji could say with utmost confidence is a decent person.

Lee had a big heart and would respect his cousin so he didn't think twice about setting up a marriage interview.

A week later Hinata with not having the heart to turn down her cousin's offer sat opposite a green spandex wearing individual with a large smile. She returns his smile with a weak one while Neiji takes a seat at the table next to theirs; the awkwardness of the situation makes her quickly order a cup of coffee so that she could focus her attention on something less green.

As Lee tries his hardest to engage Hinata with his lively personality she merely replies with one word answers. Within minutes the conversation is dead leaving both of them fiddling with their food until a woman screams.

"Help! My friend is choking!" Lee rushes to her aid while panic ensues throughout the café, Hinata rings for an ambulance and Neiji helps the café manager in getting the rest of the customers out of the building.

Two hours later the woman after being subjected to the Heimlich manoeuvre in the nick of time from Lee just about survived.

In the news Lee is dictated as a local hero and to Hinata's relief due to all the chaos marriage proposals are long forgotten.

* * *

Ever since what happened last time Gaara made a solemn promise to himself that he would never attend another marriage interview in his life, until his elder sister Temari barged into his room and slammed a profile of a woman in front of his nose.

"I thought I said no more," he snarled while Temari states bluntly that she could really be the 'one' for him.

He highly doubted it, as soon as any woman saw his heavily dark circled eyes due to his insomnia and heard about his juvenile past they would hightail it out of the restaurant before they even served appetisers.

Gaara knew that no matter his recent wealth or status as a CEO he is still labelled as the public menace, it didn't bother him if that is what everyone thought then so be it. His sister on the other hand simply isn't as accepting as him; no matter how much he protested she still carried on her endless crusade to get him married.

"What do you mean that you'll never get married, if you only just smile once on a while than those women wouldn't have fled now would they?" Gaara sighed in frustration. When would she give up and realise that the 'one' just simply didn't exist for him.

After a month of pestering Gaara finally gives in to meet the girl if only to make Temari swear on her life that she would never play match maker again.

Although his sister readily agreed to his conditions a feeling of dread enters in the pit of stomach as the day of the meeting grows closer and closer.

Gaara had spent nearly half of his childhood in a juvenile detention centre so there were a lot of things that didn't scare him but the mere thought of being rejected pummelled fresh doses of adrenaline through his veins in a rapid fashion.

So when Gaara stood in front of the Hyuga mansion he felt horribly nervous and yet his legs still carried him to the door even though each fibre of his being screamed _'what are you doing? Run before it is too late!' _Although that option seemed easy he knows that if Temari ever found out that he hadn't been bothered to show up then it would truly be the end of him.

Hinata Hyuga didn't scream or run as soon as her eyes laid on him and when he presented her with a bunch of lavenders she thanked him with politeness. Throughout their uneasy conversation she didn't once give him the impression of irritation yet her eyes couldn't conceal her evident sadness.

It is those pale eyes that Gaara found himself staring into, wondering what exactly is the source of her pain and so he asked bluntly—he was never the one to beat around the bush. Surprised by his question Hinata tries to reply but no words leave her mouth. A strong wave of emotion erupts within her and she bursts into tears.

At exactly six in the afternoon Gaara leaves Hyuga mansion with a bitter sweet attitude, although wedding bells are far from his future he still is grateful to having met the ex-heiress. After all she was the first female to actually spend more than hour in his presence and refuse his proposal for a legitimate reason.

She is in love with another

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha simply didn't want to get married, no matter how much he vented his frustrations and promised to end his life in a painful way it seems that no one really cared about his wellbeing. Even his mother is resolute in the decision that he will get married and to no other than a certain Hyuga ex-heiress.

On a bright Monday afternoon his father came barging home with a huge grin on his face that Sasuke didn't think he ever saw on his old man in the rather short years that he has been alive and he knew instantly that things could only go downhill from there. After all everyone knew that Fukagu Uchiha never smile.

"The Hyuga has refused her proposal to Gaara, you know what this means!" He exclaimed to no one in particular while Sasuke carried on munching his breakfast—the business world simply didn't interest him he left that to his older brother Itachi. Speaking of said brother he rarely sees him now a days, making a mental note to visit him his father finally announces the reason behind his strangely delightful mood.

"Sasuke you'll marry her," tomatoes to him would never taste the same ever again as he violently chokes on one.

After saying every colourful thing under the sun and furious at how ridiculous his parents are being he storms out.

Exactly an hour later he is slamming his fist against the door of his brother's penthouse apartment, as usual a calm Itachi opens the door and greets him warmly.

"They're forcing me to get married!" He yells while Itachi folds the newspaper that he was reading.

"I see and who is the _lucky girl?"_ He remarks sarcastically, Sasuke snorts in frustration before literally throwing himself on the leather couch.

"Some Hyuga," He replies distastefully.

"Hinata Hyuga I would presume." Sasuke didn't say anything, like the name even mattered when the fact is that he isn't even given a choice in this matter.

Itachi sighs, "You don't have to worry about it Sasuke I'll marry her." Sasuke jumps up from the couch.

"What you will?"

"Didn't I just say that I will, now have some breakfast."

"Fine as long it doesn't have any tomatoes in it." Grumbles Sasuke but Itachi doesn't hear him his thoughts are elsewhere.


	2. Just the colour red

**Author note: Okay second chapter up and one more to go!**

* * *

**Just the colour red**

Hinata Hyuga feels that she is being crushed by a rock, as she watches Sakura all dressed in white walking up the aisle. However she remains silent even when each of her friends turn their gazes towards her, expecting that for once she will raise her voice, she doesn't. Instead she watches her dream being shattered into a million pieces with a gentle smile on her face while clenching her hands so tightly she thinks that she will faint.

As the day slowly blends into the night she realises that it is all over, she has finally lost, then again maybe she was never supposed to win.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months however not a single word escaped her lips, she had become zombie, living simply because her body refused to die but the proposals were still never ending and the thought that none of them was from Naruto made it all the more painful.

It seemed that almost everyone wanted to marry her except the one whom she wanted, why did life never act the way she wanted it to?

Hinata had always loved Naruto, when he was neglected by all even his future wife she stood by his side and yet Sakura is all he has ever seen. No matter what she did or said he never saw her more than just a nice girl.

Her mind burns with memories from the past as tears leek down from her eyes smearing the makeup and revealing her pale skin under the foundation.

She wishes to scream; instead she stretches her hands out to the sky as she prays to God to give her salvation.

"Please help me!" She whimpers into the darkness of the night.

That night as she crawls into her bed her heart feels lighter and despite her pain she is optimistic that God has finally heard her.

The next morning she finds herself buttering her toast when her father walks in, she expects him to ignore her but instead he places a file in front of her and her gut sinks.

"Itachi Uchiha has asked for your hand in marriage and I expect you to accept," Hiashi says firmly while Hinata looks at the photograph attached to the folder. She takes in his calm expression, dark eyes and handsome features with slight irritation, she has rejected so many proposals she knows that this time her father will put his foot down.

Hinata also knows that her father has become impatient with her, she can see it in his eyes, a failure of a daughter and now all he wishes is to be rid of her. Now that the opportunity has risen to marry her off with an Uchiha it seems that Hiashi Hyuga is trying to kill two birds with one stone.

"I thought the proposal was for Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata mutters while Hiashi takes his place at the head of the table.

"There has been a slight change in plans; it seems that the older Uchiha has expressed his interest in you and I have decided that you'll marry him." Hinata drops her toast onto her plate while she tries to formulate her outrage into logical sentences with coolness but Hiashi once again speaks first.

"I have been very lenient with you Hinata, you've refused many good proposals but this time I'm standing firm by my decision."

"But—" Hinata begins but Hiashi puts his hand up to stop her from talking,

"Itachi Uchiha is a much esteemed individual you should be grateful he is willing to marry you at all. I also want you to know that I know about Naruto Uzumaki, Neiji told me about this silliness and it has gone on long enough, have you forgotten that you're a Hyuga and that you've responsibilities!" He said coolly while Hinata sits gobsmacked in her seat, unable to process anything except rage and hurt. How could Neiji do this to her? Finally after a few minutes her fingers curled into balls of fist she stands up abruptly and walks out of the dining room in an uncharacteristic fit of anger. The tears and pain return while her father's words rang in her ears.

* * *

On a Sunday afternoon Hinata found herself in front of an orphanage, the designated place that she is supposed to meet the famed Uchiha. Dressed in a beige skirt, white blouse, elegant pink cardigan and a designer Louis Vuitton handbag she marches into the grimy looking building wondering why of all places she has been asked to meet him here.

As soon as she addresses herself to owner of the orphanage the elderly women smiles and takes her into her office.

"Well unfortunately Mr Uchiha is unable to meet you at this time due to a last minute business meeting but he has left a package for you," relieved Hinata takes the package, she can just tell her father that he didn't even bother to show up.

"Thank you well I'll be leaving, have a lovely day." Hinata said politely while the woman stops her.

"Miss Hyuga, Mr Uchiha has instructed me to tell you that you must open the package before leaving." Slightly irritated but maintaining the façade of politeness Hinata opens the package, she finds a sealed envelope at the top and some clothes wrapped in plastic.

Opening the envelope first she finds a letter addressed to her

_Dear Miss Hyuga, _

_Sometimes all we need is to spend a day walking in another's shoes. _

_All the best, _

_Itachi Uchiha _

Hinata reads the note a couple of times trying her best to understand what an earth is going on, she expected him to apologise not make her solve a riddle.

Finally she looks up at the beaming orphanage owner,

"I'm sorry I don't understand," She asks lamely with her best polite expression of puzzlement.

"You'll need to open the rest of the package," The woman replies while Hinata pulls out the plastic covered clothes, ripping the covering she finds to her amazement a huge bunny suit and a packet of fresh carrots.

"That is for the children," The woman said, not once did the smile leave her face and Hinata cursed inwardly as realisation dawns on her.

"He expects me to wear this?" Her voice becomes unnaturally high pitched.

"Of course and play with the children," Hinata shoves the suit back into the box while shaking her head hastily.

"This has to be a joke," the woman once again speaks up with her bubbly voice,

"Every Sunday Mr Uchiha dresses up as Bob the Bunny to entertain the children; they really look forward to it, he was hoping that you'll take his place this week." Hinata desperately wants to leave but she isn't one to disappoint anyone let alone children, God knows how many times she has been let down as a child. Putting on a brave face she once again picks up the suit.

"I don't want to be called Bob the Bunny," The woman laughs,

"That's fine we'll call you Mrs Bob," unable to help herself a small blush spreads across her face while she asks where she can change into the suit.

* * *

"Mrs Bob are you going to come back next week?"

"Yeah we really like you Mrs Bob, please come back?"

Despite herself Hinata smiles while she reassures the children that she will, their innocence sends warmth to her heart as she plays with them and for the first time in months she forgets about Naruto, her pain seems distant as she listens to their troubles and when she finally leaves her heart aches for them.

The thing that most children take for granted is the one thing that they crave, two loving parents that will love and nurture them. For the first time in years Hinata thinks about her father, he had been so different when her mother was alive but her death had left a huge gap in their household. Perhaps the strained relationship with her father is partly her fault as well, besides don't parents always want the best for their children? For some reason in all these years Hinata has convinced herself otherwise.

While sitting at the back of her chauffeured car she makes a promise that she will not only come every Sunday but she will also ensure that each and every single one of those children will find a loving home, she will put her blood, sweat and tears into it if she had to.

* * *

The following Friday Itachi Uchiha arranged another meeting with Hinata Hyuga, with the protest of her father once again she found herself standing outside a building that is not a coffee shop or restaurant. Instead a huge red cross hung on the middle declaring it a hospital, this time slightly anticipated with what the Uchiha has planned for her she makes her way to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon my name is Hinata Hyuga; I am here to meet Mr Itachi Uchiha."

"Mr Uchiha has told me to inform you that unfortunately he has been called for an unexpected meeting." The receptionist replies gruffly.

"I see," replies Hinata, this all feels far too familiar.

The receptionist beckons Hinata to follow her, while walking through the hospital Hinata looks at various patients from the corner of her eye, a feeling of sadness washes over her and she tries to keep calm.

After taking the lift to the fifth floor the receptionist stops in front of a plain white door with a whiteboard attached to it. The name Saya is scrawled on by a thick black marker pen along with badly drawn flowers.

"Mr Uchiha has instructed me that he wants you to meet Saya Amane, a daughter of one of his friends," She takes a deep breath and looks almost crestfallen, "She is a leukaemia patient," Hinata absorbs the information while feeling slightly sick—her mother also had leukaemia.

"How old is she?" She asks hoarsely,

"She turned seven last month," Hinata nods, unable to find the right words to say.

"She's expecting you," with a shaky look the receptionist leaves Hinata standing in front of the door, sighing loudly Hinata opens the door when the footsteps fade away. She is immediately greeted with a huge smile, big eyes filled with happiness and vase of beautiful flowers.

"Are you Miss Hinata Hyuga? Uncle Itachi said I'll be seeing you today." Hinata nods her head while trying to smile but she feels dizzy when her eyes fall on Saya's bald head—such a beautiful child.

"Don't worry about that it will grow back, mummy says so." Says Saya sweetly when she notices where Hinata is looking at, Hinata decides to change the subject.

"I'm Hinata and you must be Saya Amane" The girl once again smiles,

"That's right and I am seven years old." Saya sticks her thumb towards her

"Seven years old, really? Wow aren't you a big girl," exclaims Hinata, "and these flowers are really beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them because they are for you," with trembling fingers she points towards the vase of flowers.

"Thank you they're wonderful and Sunflowers are my favourite" a faint chuckle escapes Saya's dry lips.

"They're not from me, they're from uncle Itachi." Saya smiles cheekily before adding,

"He knew you would like them."

Hinata tries not to blush while smiling fondly at the flowers; they talk for over an hour and Hinata helps the young girl with her lunch. By the time it is mid-afternoon the little girl's parents arrive and Hinata finds herself so engrossed with their conversation she doesn't notice that it is already six in the afternoon. Her father was expecting her home hours ago, as she takes her leave and hugs the delightful little girl Saya presses a small envelope into her hand.

"This is also for you," Saya whispers while handing Hinata a beige envelope, opening it she finds once again another letter from Itachi and a painting of cherry blossoms.

"Do you like the painting? I did it for you." Saya says weakly but her brilliant smile didn't leave her face.

"It is really beautiful Saya, thank you so much for making it for me; I'll treasure it always," Saya tries to smile while yawning.

"I'm glad you like it and I'm also happy that you're going to be uncle Itachi's wife." The atmosphere became immediately awkward as Saya's parents also joined in with their congratulations and Hinata decided to once again change the subject hoping the others wouldn't notice her bright red face.

"You should get some sleep Saya," she said softly to the little girl.

"Aren't you going to read what uncle Itachi wrote you?" asks the curious child, Hinata nods slowly before unfolding the piece of paper to read it.

_Dear Miss Hyuga _

_What is your dream? _

_All the best, _

_Itachi Uchiha _

Hinata frowns; his second letter is even more confusing than his first.

"So what does it say?" Hinata reads out the letter and Saya grins, all traces of tiredness gone.

"Oh uncle Itachi was talking about dreams when he came to see me last time, what is your dream Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata thinks about Naruto, since visiting the orphanage she hadn't thought about him once but one thing is for sure that it had always been her dream to marry him. Over the years she had been ridiculed by many for having such a silly aspiration, Kiba had scoffed, Shino had disapproval written all over his face, Neiji would always give her stern warnings and even though she knew that Naruto would never love her she still chased him blindly.

Why?

The question startles Hinata, indeed why did she chase him? Over the years she had so many proposals from so many different men and each of them were clearly interested in her, so why did she turn them all down for a Ramen loving fool.

She could say the heart wants what the heart wants but truth be told Naruto is the living embodiment of everything she wanted to be, confident, charming and loved by all but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

As Neiji told her countless times wanting to be like someone is not a logical enough reason to mean that he is the right guy for her.

A new feeling of elatedness enters Hinata's heart as a newfound realisation finally dawns on her, she remembers how Naruto had never acknowledged her, in fact the only time he had ever turned to her was when he needed her for something, ultimately the sad truth is which Hinata has always had a hard time accepting is that to Naruto she is just a friend.

Although a part of her wants to be angry she knows that it was never Naruto's fault, he simply didn't see her in that way and that is no one's fault. Not Sakura, not Naruto and not even her.

"I guess my dream has always been to be a confident and accomplished person," Hinata finally replies while Saya stretches out her hand to hold onto Hinata's.

"I want to get better Hinata-Chan, to run and play with other children." She whispers with a hollow look and Hinata fights back tears from falling.

"You'll get better Saya and guess what next week we'll go for a picnic, how does that sound?" Saya nods her head tiredly with droopy eyelids, her parents rush to tuck her in and be by her side. After kissing Saya goodnight Hinata makes her way out of the hospital and as she stands outside she finally allows herself to break down into tears.

How could she have been so selfish, foolish and self-centred, for the past few months all she cared about is herself, her pain and how she must be the most unluckiest person in the world; but here is a girl barely seven fighting to stay alive.

She must dream of many things that she wishes she can do in the future, same as she did when she was seven and Hinata thanks God that she is alive, healthy and has experienced many wondrous things in this life that poor Saya might never do.

The words from Itachi's letters float into her mind and she finally understands.

* * *

The very next day Hinata is startled to find Itachi Uchiha in the flesh standing in her living room. For a second she is gobsmacked which is largely because she had been expecting to be taken on another mysterious trip filled with nonsensical letters that were actually not all that nonsensical at all. Strangely she was actually looking forward to what he had planned next for her.

"Miss Hyuga, how are you?" His voice is deep and nothing like she ever imagined.

"Fine thank you, and yourself?" He replies with a similar response and then they both wait. Hinata looks everywhere but at Itachi while his gaze is solely fixed on her.

"So how would you like to go for lunch?" He finally replies

_Like how we were supposed to go on the very first day _is what she would like to say but her far too polite nature delivers a different response. So an hour later she is in his car, sitting next to him while he drives. Hinata is surprised to see him actually drive instead of being chauffeured but then again Itachi Uchiha is really a mystery, those planned visits and now taking her to lunch she wonders what he is planning next.

"So where are we going?" She asks while a small smile graces on his lips,

"Do you like chocolate Miss Hyuga?"


End file.
